


Whose Fault?

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Cor and Loqi wake up together in a bathtub. Naked. With barely any recollection of last night's party.





	Whose Fault?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr prompt, which I lazily used as my summary:
> 
> A and B are rivals/nemeses, and wake up one morning together in a bathtub. Naked. With barely any recollection of last night's party.

The sound of his ringtone woke Loqi enough for him to open his eyes. Rubbing his face against the bare chest he was lying against and shifting to get more comfortable was interrupted when the man beneath him spoke. 

"What time is it?" 

Loqi had never sat up faster than he did upon recognizing the voice. Glaring at Cor Leonis like it was entirely his fault, Loqi tried to ignore the fact that they were both very naked. Cor looked at him, blinked, and sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this." 

Of course he just had to cut Loqi off before he'd even gotten to demand the answers he deserved. That was so typical of him. So-

"What the hell are-"

An undignified squeak left Loqi as Cor grabbed his hips before lifting and depositing him on the floor at the side of the tub. Cor got up himself, stepping out and ignoring Loqi's furious demands for an explanation. Loqi scrambled to his feet and followed Cor through the doorway to the other room, grabbing the older man's arm as his phone went off again. 

"You haven't answered any of my questions." 

"What do you want me to say?" Cor pulled his arm away and turned to face Loqi. "We were drunk and probably had sex." 

"You sure that's what happened?" Loqi looked up at Cor with a glare. 

"I am not the person you seem to think I am." Cor crossed his arms. "We both obviously had too much to drink before running into each other at that party last night."

"I didn't have that much!" 

"Do you remember how much you had?" 

Loqi sputtered over a response before crossing his arms and turning away. Cor was right, much as he didn't want to admit it. He barely remembered last night at all. Just arriving, having some drinks with Aranea, and hints of stuff beyond that. He'd have to ask her what he'd been drinking...

"Let's just put this behind us and forget about it." 

"Not much to forget," Loqi muttered. "It was probably all your fault." 

"If I recall, you're the one with the tendency to climb on whoever you deem attractive enough." 

"You are not attractive!" 

The flush on his face was enough reason for Loqi to answer his phone when it rang for the fifth time. He didn't bother checking the caller ID; just braced himself for Ravus' fury. He was... twenty minutes late, according to the clock.

"You assured me that party would not cause any problems." 

"I know; I'm sorry." Loqi glared over at Cor. "Something came up."

"You're needed here. Make yourself presentable and get over here." 

Without another word Ravus hung up. Loqi looked back at Cor, who had finished dressing during Loqi's short conversation as well as gathered Loqi's clothing for him. Damn him. Why did he have to be helpful too? 

"Duty calls?" 

"Don't think this changes anything." Loqi grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. "I still hate you, and this conversation isn't over." 

"You know my number." 

Loqi let the door slam behind him as he left.


End file.
